The Lobotomy
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: As Mr. Gold takes a leisurely stroll past the hospital, Regina tortures Belle with the truth about why Rumpelstiltskin never came to rescue her. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lobotomy**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Rescue Me from the Once Upon a Time trailer for inspiration. (It's very good, I suggest you listen to the song, if you haven't already.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N As Mr. Gold takes a leisurely stroll past the hospital, Regina tortures Belle with the truth about why Rumpelstiltskin never came to rescue her. Please review. :) Possible One-shot.

* * *

><p>When the men came into my room, armed only with needles and apathetic smiles, I knew something terrible was coming.<p>

I backed up against the wall, trying to put as much distance as I could between me and their cruel instruments.

But, I refused to cower in the corner like a frightened animal. I kept my head held high and stared each of the men in the eyes as they walked through the door.

The first one looked away as soon as our eyes made contact, the second would not meet my gaze at all, and the third merely looked through me, his eyes foggy and glazed over.

"Ah, Belle dear," a haughty voice called from the hallway," I meant to have you informed sooner about this little_ procedure,_ but I'm afraid I simply was too busy."

A breath caught in my throat as the Queen waltzed through the door to my cage, dressed in all black. She was smiling like we were old friends.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to calm myself. I could not allow the Queen the satisfaction of knowing how much her presence affected me.

Instead, I thought of Rumpelstiltskin. I thought about how he had kissed me, the way he smiled when he handed me the rose...

"What procedure?" I asked, glaring up into the Queen's dark eyes.

If anything, her smile only grew larger," I finally managed to convince Dr. Whale to perform the psycho-surgical procedure needed to combat your mental illness."

The man in question followed the Queen into the room, his mouth a grim line. In his hands was a small device that resembled an ice pick.

She caught me staring at the tool and offered me a smirk," The procedure is typically harmless, but it helps a patient to become more docile. It will help us to help you, _dearie_."

She drew the last word out, trying to sound like him. Trying to remind me of him- _Rumpelstiltskin._

But it was nothing like him. She didn't sound like him.

In my head, I heard his voice, soft and warning.

_"It's forever, dearie."_

I took a deep breath," You mean it will help make me easier to control? Make me your puppet?"

The Queen cocked her head to one side, and walked closer to me. So close that the men on the other side of the room could not hear her.

"You already are my puppet,_ princess_. You're just my little toy."

I glowered up at her," Isn't it enough that you've kept me locked away for years? You don't have to-"

The Queen patted my face, harder than was necessary," I do have to, Belle. You see, I can't have you running around Storybrooke telling everyone what you know, that would be bad for my plan."

"What plan?" I demanded," You already have everything you could possibly want!"

She smiled at me," Not quite."

I frowned at her, shaking my head," I don't understand why you want to do this to me. What good could it possibly do you?"

The Queen cackled," You really are ignorant of everything, aren't you?"

I said nothing, instead, I pictured his face...the concentration he had while he was spinning, the quirk around his mouth when he laughed, and his eyes when he spoke to me about his son...

I wish he would've looked for me, I wish he would have come to rescue me.

_Did he care about what had happened to me?_

As if she had read my thoughts, the Queen spoke again," All this time, you never wondered why dear Rumpel never even tried to contact you? You never wondered why he didn't rescue his damsel from the clutches of the _evil queen?"_

I opened my mouth to speak, but when I saw the smug look on her face, I stopped.

" Ah, I see," the Queen said, her voice taking on a sickly sweet tone," You thought he really decided he didn't want you? You actually thought that Rumpel would _willingly_ choose not to look for you?"

"What did you do to him?" I asked, my voice shaking. I found it hard to imagine anyone harming Rumpelstiltskin, but the Queen had proved herself to be a true monster.

If anyone could hurt him, it would be her.

The Queen grinned and turned to the men," You may begin the procedure when ready, . The patient has been briefed on what to expect."

"No!" I shouted," What did you do to him?" The three men who had entered first were already moving toward me, preparing to restrain me for the surgery.

As soon as they touched me, I started struggling. If I was going to lose, I was at least going to put up a good fight first.

The first two men rushed to restrain my arms, but with several swift kicks, they were unable to hold me. I ran toward the door, but the third man was already there, crushing me with his arms so that I couldn't move.

"We're going to have to give her a mild sedative," the doctor was saying," to calm her for the procedure-"

"Do whatever is necessary, Doctor," Regina replied, her voice stoic," I'd hate for the patient to cause herself injury."

I bit down into the third man's arm, trying to break free, but he still held me.

I kicked and screamed, but I knew it was futile. The men were very strong, and all of my protests did nothing but irritate them.

The Queen watched as the other men helped restrain me so Dr. Whale could inject me with a long needle, a sadistic smile spreading across her face.

I screamed again, wishing someone would hear me. But they never did.

The effects of the drug were instant, but I was used to the sensation now. My vision became slightly blurred and I could no longer hold myself up on my own.

The men carried me to a chair that had been placed next to the left wall. It was made of steel and had three restraining buckles attached to it, to keep me from "harming myself."

I was proud though. Not once did I cry.

The people became blurry as time went on...but the Queen was still there, always watching.

Finally, Dr. Whale turned to her and said," We are ready to start the procedure now, it might be best if you left the room, Madame Mayor."

"Of course, just let me have one last word with the patient," the Queen said," We've become very close over the last few years."

She leaned down so that her lips were next to my ear and whispered," I told him you were dead. He will never save you, Belle. He doesn't even know you're still breathing."

I was silent, shocked.

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking.

She just smiled.

I could stand it no longer, I spit in her face. I'm not really sure why...all I knew was that I had to fight back, somehow.

Rage darkened her face," You always were a brave one, Belle. Now, _be brave and let us help you." _

I glared at her, but I knew she was right. Showing how angry I was only made her feel more important. I had to be brave. I had to face this, I had to survive.

I had to be the hero.

I took and deep breath and thought of him. I thought about his face when he saw me return to him...I thought about the look in his eyes before I kissed him...and I imagined how they would look when I returned to him again.

The pick entered my eye , and I let out one last ear-piercing scream.

_"I always wanted to be brave. I figured do the brave thing and bravery would follow."_

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold leaned heavily on his cane as he walked by the hospital on his way to work that morning.<p>

There was something in the air, a malicious sort of the glee that radiated dark magic.

Regina was up to something, again.

Mr. Gold glanced at the nearly deserted hospital parking lot, and sighed when he caught sight of Regina's car.

Still, it didn't concern him. He had deals to make. He kept on walking.

But as he rounded the corner, a shriek of pure pain erupted from the building.

It reverberated all around him, it felt familiar. Almost as though he should recognize the cry of pain from somewhere...

Against his better judgement, Mr. Gold found himself turning back toward the hospital.

Perhaps there was a deal to be made within its walls.

* * *

><p>AN So..what do you think? Let me know, by leaving a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lobotomy**

****Written by: Adventure-Seeking Juliet

When: After watching waaay too many rumbelle vids on youtube.

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is owned by ABC, _dearies_. Not me.

A/N So, I was pleasantly surprised with the responses on the last chapter! I hadn't even originally planned to write this story, I had intended to write one about their time at the Dark Castle, but this little fic popped out instead! I hope you guys continue to enjoy it, though, I'll be honest, I have only a very vague idea of where it's going. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The pain was nearly unbearable, and even thoughts of him could not staunch the scream of pain that flew from my mouth.<p>

Everything was blurred because of the sedative, but I still heard Dr. Whale's worried voice in the background," We must administer more of the sedative or she will injure herself!"

I thrashed and struggled under my restraints, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move.

From somewhere across the room, I heard the Queen's voice sharp and controlling," Then hurry up and administer it, doctor! You're wasting my time."

My stomach clenched, I had thought the Queen was leaving the room, but it seemed she couldn't pass up the chance to watch me suffer.

_"I told him you were dead." _Her cruel words danced through my head. All this time I had thought he had decided not to save me. I had convinced myself he didn't care about me, all because of the Queen and her lies.

I was confused, it seemed as if a thousand voices were speaking all at once. All telling me the same thing: _Be brave. _

But what was being brave in this situation? Lying down and letting the Queen win? Or fighting her even though I already know I could not possibly win?

Whale was grumbling under his breath, but I couldn't understand a word. I was trying not to focus on the situation at hand, instead I thought of Rumpelstiltskin.

_"Why did you come back?"_

_"I wasn't going to, but something changed my mind."_

I wished for him now. For those moment right before the end. I let myself imagine that I could escape and find him. Kiss him.

Even though I knew it was unlikely, the mere thought of it gave me the strength I needed to keep fighting the doctor.

Whale had the needle in his hand, prepared to inject me, but I was fighting too much. He couldn't keep me still long enough to sedate me.

"One of you get over here and _help me_," Whale growled, his soothing voice marred by frustration.

I heard Regina sighing in the background," Can you not even control your own employees, doctor?

"Get over here, now!" Whale shouted, I felt him trembling with anger and embarrassment at his inability to impress the Queen.

Finally, one of the men dashed over and made to hold me in place.

But he wasn't thinking and he placed his hand too close to my mouth. I bit down into it, hard enough to make him yelp.

"Can you imbeciles not hold down your own patient?" The Queen hissed," Do I need to perform the procedure myself?"

"No, " Whale shot back," I think we can handle this, Madame Mayor."

Regina chuckled, darkly,"You better _handle this,_ Whale. And quickly."

The other two men were quick to come to Whale's aide. They both grabbed a hold of my arms, so that Whale had a clear shot with the needle.

I felt the stinging prick for only a second before my world went dark.

As everything turned black, his voice sounded in my head," _I expect I'll never see you again."_

I wished, more than anything, that wouldn't be so.

* * *

><p>Gold easily let himself into the hospital. No one questioned him. They merely stood and watched him make his way to the reception desk, completely silent.<p>

He smiled to himself at the thought. Even without his magic, he struck fear and respect into the people of Storybrooke.

It was a comforting thought.

The lady at the reception desk was pale and shaky by the time Mr. Gold had reached the desk.

It took her several seconds to compose herself, and her voice was still squeaky when she spoke to him.

"Can I help you, Mr. Gold?"

He smiled," Yes, I am here to meet the mayor."

The lady paled even more at his question," I'm d-dreadfully sorry, Mr. Gold, but she's in a restricted area at the moment-"

" Did I ask _where_ she was?" Gold said, deadly calm.

"No, sir," the woman whispered, fear etched all over her face.

"Good," Gold said, smiling again," Then I'd be very appreciative if you'd show me to her.

The woman nodded," Yes sir, right away, Mr. Gold ."

She hastily grabbed a key card from under the desk and led Mr. Gold to the elevator.

They rode down to the next floor in utter silence. The woman was shaking uncontrollably, and Gold was too busy wondering about the _hidden restrictive area_ to make small talk.

Once they reached what Mr. Gold assumed was the ground floor of the hospital, the woman led him to a door, hidden at the end of the hall.

She swiped the card quickly through the lock, and moved back as the door clicked open.

"You better go alone," the woman said," that's a rough part of the hospital. Be careful, Mr. Gold."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Another scream echoed up to them, and the woman backed up, allowing Gold entrance to the underground prison.

He stepped down the small staircase, only looking back when the heavy door swung shot behind him.

With a click, it was locked once more.

* * *

><p>AN Not quite as long as the last chapter. But I wanted a type of cliff-hanger, so here we are.

_Please_, review. If you know what I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lobotomy**

****Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: After a_ terrible_ night. I'm surprised I managed to write at all. /;

Disclaimer: If I could make a deal with ABC...I would steal this wonderful fandom. But, alas, that cannot be so.

A/N Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! You truly make my days bearable! I am sorry if this is not as good as you expected. :/ It's been a bad day for me...and it's no excuse...I probably should have waited to write this chapter. But anyway, I hope you enjoy.~

* * *

><p>The little staircase was dimly lit, and Mr. Gold found himself straining his eyes to see.<p>

It was one of the many times he found himself loathing his new, powerless, body. It made foiling Regina's plans infinitely harder than it had been before.

With a few groans, Gold finally managed to navigate his way down the steep stairs. The room he found himself in was gray and occupied only by a single desk and a severe looking woman.

As soon as Gold had descended the staircase, the woman was on her feet, her mouth twisted in a terrible snarl," This is a_ restricted_ area. No one is allowed down here without special permission from the mayor."

Gold was silent for a moment. The screams had stopped, leaving an eerie silence in the room.

"You'll find that_ I_ don't need the mayor's permission," Gold replied coolly.

The woman opened her mouth to reply to Gold's statement, but he interrupted her," For your own sake, I suggest you make yourself scarce."

The woman glared daggers at him," The authorities will be hearing about this intrusion, Mr. Gold!"

Her face was scrunched in a mask of fear. She was afraid of what Regina would do to her if she let Mr. Gold into the _restricted area._

Gold smirked at the woman,"I'm sure they will. Tell Sheriff Swan that she knows where to find me."

The woman sank down into her chair, with a look of pure annoyance on her face. She hid her fear well.

Gold followed the trail of dark magic, knowing it would lead him straight to Regina. Even without his power, he could never forget the_ feel_ of magic.

It was like feeling pure power.

The magic trail led him straight to a room on the left, right in the middle of a long, otherwise deserted, corridor.

The door was open and the sound of raised voiced reached his ears clearly.

Gold plastered a look of innocent curiosity on his face, despite his sudden anxiety.

The dark magic was growing stronger, more concentrated...Regina was about to attack.

Gold peered into the room, taking the scene in. Regina stood in the center, her hands on her hips. She was too blinded by her anger to register Gold's presence in the overcrowded room.

Dr. Whale stood on the other side of her, a pick-like tool in his shaking hands, he was yelling at Regina, his voice frantic," We might have given her too much sedative-"

"Then you better fix her. _Now._ If she dies, everything will be ruined," Regina hissed.

Gold immediately began to search for the she they were talking about, but a crowd of young men were standing in a herd, blocking his view of the rest of the room.

He stared them down, until the men had recognized his presence.

They had all paled and backed away from him. What Gold saw then was a sight he could never forget.

There, trapped by restraints, was _Belle_.

_His Belle. _

Her hair was in shambles and she was a lot thinner and paler than Gold had remembered her to be, but it was her. Undoubtedly.

_She was alive. Belle was alive._

His first instinct was to run to her and tell him how sorry he was- to take her away from this terrible place.

But, his instinct to destroy Regina, to rip her to complete shreds in any way he could, won out in the end.

"_What_ is going on here?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dr. Whale and Regina froze, eyes wide with terror.

Whale stepped away from Regina, his hands raised as if in surrender. He said nothing.

Regina quickly hid the fear in her eyes and moved to step in front of Belle," Nothing that concerns you, Mr. Gold. We were just performing a necessary procedure on a highly deranged mental-"

"Highly deranged?" Gold demanded, his voice shaking with his anger," _You said she was dead."_

He felt power surging through him. His usually dormant magic was reacting to his anger.

Gold tried to tap into it, but nothing happened. His power was as closed off to him as it had always been since arriving in Storybrooke.

"Y-yes well," Regina stuttered," Sometimes lies are needed to guide a _situation. _In any event, Mr. Gold, I was under the impression you_ didn't want her anymore. _Why does her fate matter to you?"

Gold took a menacing step forward, gripping his cane so tight he feared it was close to snapping,"_How long_? How long have you kept her hidden away from me? How long has she been locked up because of _you?"_

Regina had the nerve to muster a smile," It doesn't matter now, does it? You never came for her, you don't want her. I'm sure she realizes that now, after all this time."

Gold allowed his cane to drop on the floor. He wouldn't need it for what he was planning to do," _You bitch_. How long? How fucking long?"

In a single motion, Gold had his hands around Regina's neck, allowing his anger to guide him.

Her only reply was a choked gurgle.

"How long? Answer me!"

"_Since you threw her out_," Regina spat, summoning a surge of power. With one push, she had shoved Gold away from her.

Gold scowled, he had forgotten that she could still control her magic. Physically he could not harm her. At least, not without risking Belle.

"I'll make you a deal, _your highness_...No," He amended," I'll make you a promise. When I am once again the dark one, I_ will_ kill you."

"You will never-"

"_Please,_ shut up, Regina," He cut her off, watching joyously as her mouth snapped shut.

"You will be tortured in a way that no one can imagine," Gold continued, grinning," I will take the very needle from my spinning wheel and weave it through your eyes."

He felt his true self coming out.

Rumpelstiltskin felt giddy at the idea of torturing the queen.

"However, at the current moment, I will only say to never speak a word of this encounter. You will never touch Belle again. You will never even think of harming her, and if you're little _henchman_ value their lives, they will do the same._ Please_."

Regina stood still, mouth shut in an angry line.

"And you," Gold pointed at two of her henchman," Untie Belle and release her to me._ Now_."

Both men were instantly at Belle's side, trying their best to unbuckle the restraints without shaking.

They placed her in Gold's arms, and despite the weakness of his new human body, he cradled her to his chest as though she was lighter than a feather.

Gold left the room like that, with Belle safe in his arms.

He turned back only once," Do not move from that spot until someone decides they actually want to rescue_ you,_ dearie. _Please_."

* * *

><p>AN Still kind of short...for that I am truly sorry. _Please_ review?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lobotomy**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: While dying from over-obsessiveness of Rumbelle.

Disclaimer: The wonderful world I am delving in belongs to ABC.

A/N I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers from the deepest crevice of my heart. You guys honestly make my days so much better! I just hope that I (and my writing) can live up to your expectations! I don't want to let you all down. Here is Chapter Four, and I will admit...I have no idea where it's going. None at all. (I haven't even written it yet, I am writing this author's note before hand.) I just hope you guys still enjoy it~

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold was pacing, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. He had never felt so completely powerless.<p>

He had found her._ He had found Belle_...his beautiful Belle, who was now lying on his own bed, pale and unconscious.

And he could do nothing. Nothing, but stand vigil at her bedside and wait.

The _waiting_ was the agonizing part. Before leaving the hospital, he had forced Dr. Whale to check her vitals. There was _no way_ he was going to let her die from an overdose on sedatives.

Whale had informed him that she seemed to be fine. He would just have to wait for her to awaken.

Gold had considered beating the man over the head with his cane, but the need to see Belle safely settled in his home overcame his rage.

That had been hours ago now. Gold had never gone into work. And he was ignoring the insistent ringing of his phone.

Gold's thoughts were a jumbled mess inside his head. His worry for Belle's safety and health was, of course, first and foremost in his mind.

But besides that, he was_ terrified._

What if Belle didn't remember anything? Or worse, what if she_ did_ remember everything?

Ant then there was Regina to contend with. Gold was worried he hadn't done enough to keep Belle safe.

He wished he'd just gone ahead and asked Regina to _please_ _jump in front of a bus._

But he knew it would be pointless to try to kill Regina himself. As long as his curse held, Regina could not be killed, she could not truly be defeated by anyone, excepting Emma Swan.

That's when the idea had formed in his mind. It was a long shot, at best. Sheriff Swan would never agree to what he was proposing...unless he had a certain amount of leverage.

However, before he did anything drastic, he decided to give her a chance. Perhaps, Emma would do what he asked without the necessary leverage.

As he dialed her number, he found himself once again loathing the limitations of being a powerless human.

Were he still in a land of magic, he wouldn't _need_ leverage to make the Sheriff uphold her end of the deal, but as it was, the deal meant little to nothing in this magicless world.

Gold felt a familiar impish grin spread across his face. Soon, that would all change, _one way_ or _another._

* * *

><p>I was lost.<p>

I wasn't sure quite what was happening to me. One minute, I was fending off the Queen and her legion of evil doctors, and the next I was back at home with my father.

_Home. _It seemed like such an abstract concept to me now. I wasn't sure what I considered _home_- surely not my father's castle. I had grown up there, that was for certain, but the Belle who had lived there was nothing more than a stubborn young woman who had planned wars with her father and read old books filled with adventure and romance.

I had _yearned_ for adventure when I lived there. I was scolded by my father on more than one occasion for '_borrowing'_ his sword to play pirate with the maids.

That place was not my home.

The Queen's torture chambers in her old palace were not home, either. I remembered very little from that time.

She had enjoyed conjuring images that weren't really there, just to confuse me. Just to make me hurt that much more. The Belle from that _place_ was a broken woman. She was confused and hurt.

And the terrible gray cell I had spent the last twenty-eight years trapped in couldn't even be called a _room_. It was not my home, and for that, I was glad.

The home I found myself in when I opened my eyes was the Dark Castle. But it was different than I had remembered it.

Not only was Rumpelstiltskin there, but my father was too.

They sat at opposite ends of a long table. Rumpelstiltskin was seated at the head, sipping tea from a chipped cup, and my father was admiring the many treasures in the room around him.

When they saw me, they both turned in surprise.

"_Belle, dear_," my father greeted me," _You're early for our little meeting!_"

I glanced at Rumpelstiltskin anxiously, but he merely grinned back at me.

"What meeting?" I asked, confused.

"_Well_," my father explained,"_ It's not really a meeting. It's more of a war council- "_

"A war council?" I repeated," What war are you two planning on starting?"

Alarm was racing through my veins. _What was going on?_

_"A war meant to kill the queen, dearie_!" Rumpelstiltskin supplied, giggling madly.

"You're_ going to _kill_ the Queen_?" I asked, despite my confusion, I couldn't help but feel slightly pleased at the idea.

"Oh no, dearie, _we're_ going to kill the Queen."

My shock caused the light in the room to shift, until I was no longer at the Dark Castle...

My vision blurred, and my shock turned into fear. Nothing felt familiar. Everything felt wrong.

I was awake.

* * *

><p>AN No, most definitively _not_ the best chapter ever...I hope I didn't confuse you too badly with Belle's dreaming.

_Please_ review?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lobotomy**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: While listening to Neko Case...not quite sure why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, no matter how much I'd like to.

A/N Much thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Here is the part you've all been waiting for...the reunion. It's not fantastic, and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to write it, but a friend of mine convinced me too. So here it is! I hope you enjoy~

Chapter Five:

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I'm completely alone.<p>

My head is pounding and when I try to sit up, the room begins to spin. So I try to study my surroundings from the king-sized bed that I'm confined to.

My new prison is easily three times the size of my old cell...and much more homey. The walls are a deep shade of gold- and _nearly_ every inch of the spacious room is cluttered with knickknacks.

I feel my heart rate begin to slow when I see the decor of the room. I wouldn't mind being trapped somewhere as comfortable as this...

I stretch my arms out, smiling when my fingertips don't even reach the edge of the bed. I was cramped in my cell for so long, I had forgotten what it felt like to _move._

The door to the room swings open just as I am trying, for the _third_ time, to disentangle myself from the red satin sheets.

_And there he is. _

At least, it seemed to be him. He didn't look the way I remembered him...his skin wasn't dusted in gold...and his eyes were a _deep_ brown.

_Human. _

Everything about him is human, from the roots of his hair to the obvious limp in his walk, and for a _brief _moment I worry that another woman has broken his curse with true love's kiss, while_ I've_ been locked away.

He is staring at me, unblinking, and I try to stare back with an emotionless face.

He mumbles," I'll call you back," into the phone held up to his ear, then lets his arm drop.

The phone falls on a chair next to the door, then bounces onto the floor, but he doesn't even look at it.

There is fear in his face, but there is also hope.

His eyes meet mine," _Belle_?"

* * *

><p>There is a beat of silence before Belle replies to his query.<p>

"_Rumpelstiltskin_."

Though her voice isn't cold, it is devoid of all emotions. When she says his name...it is a _statement_, not a question.

Gold collapses onto the bed, all of his breath leaving him.

_"You remember._"

His voice is nothing but a raspy gasp.

Belle stares into his face," Everything. I remember _everything_."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart constricts, and the bottom drops out of his stomach. _She remembers..._

Panic floods his senses, and he cannot bring himself to form a coherent sentence," So...you..._everything_-"

Belle only nods, once.

He moves forward, wanting to reach out to her," I-I have no excuse. There is so much that has happened now...and I understand if you never wish to see me again."

When Belle says nothing to contradict his claims, he stands," I do not blame you for your silence, but I want you to know that I have regretted my decision since the moment I made it."

He turns to leave, but a petite hand wraps around his wrist.

Belle musters a thin smile," I told you so." Tears are sliding down her face now, silently forming tracks on her skin, and Rumpelstiltskin can no longer hold back.

All of his fear is forgotten when he sees how broken _his_ Belle is. Cowardice means nothing to him anymore- _he spent too much time thinking he'd never get a second chance... to waste it._

He envelops her in his arms, his own tears streaming down his face," _I thought you were dead, if I had known-I would have found you. I would have broken _every _deal to find you." _

Belle nods into his shoulder," I know."

Gold pulls back a little, staring into Belle's too-pale face," You know?"

"The Queen told me everything before they tried to...to..." She stumbles over the word," _lobotomize_ me."

Rumpelstiltskin's hands frame her face as he uses his fingertips to brush the tears off of her skin," I-I should never have made you leave. All of your pain_..it's my fault_. I can _never_ forgive myself."

Belle shakes her head, looking grim," Neither can I."

_For a moment, he is shocked_. Though he had expected her to be angry...he had been hoping Belle would give him a second chance...even though he knew it was a lot to ask for...a small piece of him had been believing it was possible.

"Oh, I see." He chokes, out, releasing her from his embrace.

Then, Belle's face breaks into a smile," _That one was a quip_. Not serious."

Rumpelstiltskin stares at her, his mouth gaping," I love you."

Belle pulls him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist...so that the two are pressed closely together...and she lays her head on his shoulder.

The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, j_ust clinging to each other... _Both of them afraid that if they let the other person go, they'd vanish in a puff of smoke.

_"I love you, too,_" Belle whispers, her breath teasing the skin of his neck.

Words had become obsolete- he pulled her closer, and their lips met.

This kiss was nothing like their first-_it was an act of desperation, it was an act of regret and remembrance_, all of their emotions were tied into the action.

All of the things they wanted to say were passed between them as she pulled him down onto the bed, and their bodies tangled in the satin sheets.

* * *

><p>AN Not the best reunion...yuck I don't know. I really wanted to turn it into a just a tiiiiny bit of smut, but I'm afraid it might be too soon for that. **Tell me what you think with a review!**

****If you would like to prompt me, please private message me your prompt or leave it in a review! I'll take anything from summaries, to songs, to pictures, to short phrases.****


End file.
